BIG SECRET
by EclipseWorlds
Summary: Mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar musuh. Namun karna kebencian Wonwoo terhadap Mingyu, Wonwoo pun menghalalkan segala cara agar semua orang tidak mengetahui status mereka. Termasuk melakukan hubungan intim. Huh?*summaryGagal / Meanie / Soonhoon / SVT Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

Author : Alien Warbyazah

Pairing : Meanie, Soonhon dan masih belum di ketaui :v

Genre : Romance ,Sad , Humor(entahah)

Rated : M (pastiDonks) :V

Warning : YAOI, BL

Summary : Mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar musuh. Namun karna kebencian Wonwoo terhadap Mingyu, Wonwoo pun menghalalkan segala cara agar semua orang tidak mengetahui status mereka . Termasuk melakukan hubungan intim, huh? *summaryGagal

.

.

.

 **BIG SECRET**

"KIM MIN GYUUUUUUUUU"

Oke, ini masih pagi. Semua orang ingin mendapatkan pagi yang tenang, tapi sepertinya harapan mereka tidak akan terwujud jika mereka adalah bagian dari murid Pledis High School. Mengingat kucing sekolah telah berteriak lantang, menandakan adanya perang dunia 3 yang akan datang.

"Ada apa Wonwoo? Datang- datang malah teriak seperti itu" Semua mata kembali melotot, merasakan bahwa suasana tambah lama tambah mencengkam. Aura hitam yang berasal dari pemuda cantik di ambang pintu, membuat mereka tak berkutik ataupun untuk berbicara.

"ADA APA KATAMU?! KAU KAN YANG MELETAKAN FOTO-FOTO JELEKMU INI DI LOKERKU?! DAN MENCURI BUKU-BUKU BERHARGAKU?!" Wonwoo mendatangi meja Mingyu, dan menghempaskan berbagai foto selfie Mingyu ke arah wajah pemuda tan itu. Mingyu sontak terpejam di hujani lembaran-lembaran foto, lalu ia mengambil salah satu foto yang menyangkut di wajahnya.

"Ahh tampannya aku, bukankah begitu wahai gadis-gadis cantik?" gadis-gadis itu spontan mengangguk saat pemuda tan itu menyodorkan fotonya, namun mereka kembali terdiam saat mendapati tatapan sinis dari Wonwoo.

"Jawab pertanyaaaku brengsek!" geram Wonwoo, ingin sekali ia menghajar pemuda yang masih duduk didepannya ini. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa si brengsek ini selalu mengganggunya.

"Hmm kau ingin tau jawabanku?" Mingyu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya nyalang.

"Asal kau tau saja, Niatku ini baik. Aku membuang buku-buku bodohmu itu karna aku tidak mau kau itu terlalu lelah belajar, dan tentang foto selfieku itu... Karna aku ingin kau merasa rileks melihat seseorang yang tampan sepertiku, bukankah aku baik, yakan?"

Twitch

Mata Wonwoo melotot mendengar jawaban Mingyu yang membuatnya naik darah

"DI BUANG? KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA KAU MEMBUANG BUKUKU? KAUU SIALAN BEDEBAH. AKAN KU HAJAR KAU"

SHUTTT

GREP

Mingyu menangkap pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang bersiap ingin meninju wajahnya. Namun sebelah tangan wonwoo lain, juga berniat mengajar wajah Mingyu, dan untungnya langsung di tangkap lagi dengan enteng dengan Mingyu. Otomatis kedua lengan Wonwoo telah ditangkap oleh Mingyu. Murid-murid di kelaspun ada yang besorak dan juga bersiul. Bagi mereka perkelahian Wonwoo dan Mingyu adalah hiburan tersendiri.

"Kau itu memang pintar Wonwoo-ya, tapi kau itu lemah" Wonwoo menggeram kesal, ia berusaha menarik kedua tangannya lagi, namun kekuatan Mingyu jauh lebih besar darinya. Mingyu terkekeh dengan kekuatan Wonwoo yang benar-benar lemah.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek" ucap Wonwoo sinis. Ia merasa sangat malu karna terlihat lemah di hadapan semua orang. Dan ia yakin pasti wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Wuahhhh dia merona, hei hei lihat dia merona" ucap Hoshi salah satu teman Mingyu. Wonwoo tertunduk, namun percuma saja wajahnya tetap terlihat jelas. Semua anak kelas terpana melihat wajah Wonwoo yang merona, termasuk Mingyu. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah merona Mingyu berubah menjadi kesal. Entah kenapa pemuda itu tampak marah.

Ia lantas menyeret pemuda cantik itu meninggalkan kelas yang kebingungan dengan sikap kedua musuh bebuyutan itu. "Jangan ikuti kami" ucap Mingyu sebelum pergi.

"eh kenapa mereka pergi"

"Apa mereka akan adu tinju?"

"benarkah? Sejauh ini yang ku tau mereka hanya adu mulut"

"Ah kurasa begitu"

"Tapi aku rasa Wonwoo pasti kalah"

"Aku rasa juga begitu"

.

.

.

Lengan kekar itu terus menyeret pemuda cantik itu sampai di kamar mandi yang tidak ada orang.

BRAAAK

Cklek

"aggghh sakit sial-"

GREP

Belum sempat Wonwoo mengeluh karna punggungnya di hempaskan di dinding, ia langsung di cekik oleh Mingu yang menatapnya nyalang. Rasa takut mendadak menjalar di hati, Mingyu tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi marah walaupun mereka sering bertengkar. Tapi kali ini-

"Jangan tunjukkan lagi ekspresi seperti itu pada orang lain" Wonwoo tak menjawab, ia sibuk melepaskan cekikan Mingyu yang membuatnya sulit berbicara ataupun bernapas. Pemuda ini benar-benar ingin membuatnya mati.

"uhuks uhuks lepas—khan"

DEG

Mingyu tertarik pada kesadarannya, ia sontak melepaskan tangannya pada leher Wonwo, matanya membola menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Uhuks uhuks uhuks"

"Wonwoo ma-"

"Jangan mendekat! Kubilang jangan mendekat"

"Wonwoo"

"Memangnya kau siapa hah? Apapun yang ku lakukan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" Wonwoo mengelus lehernya yang memerah. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda di depannya. Apa-apa'an si brengsek ini. Bukankah dia yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Aku ini siapa kau bilang? Aku ini tunanganmu Wonwoo-ya!" mata sipit itu melotot mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarmu sialan" ucap Wonwoo. Wajahnya mendadak panik mendengar kalimat sakral yang Mingyu ucapkan. Untung saja di kamar mandi ini hanya ada mereka berdua, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar. Ia tidak sudi jika berita yang menjijikkan ini terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Kenapa? Kau takut jika seseorang mengetahuinya huh? Kau malu mempunyai tunangan sepertiku huh? Kenapa? Aku ini tampan, aku kaya, aku juga pintar, apa kurangnya aku huh? Kenapa? Kenapa brengsek?!"

"Karna ini semua menjijikkan!" balas Wonwoo kasar, hal itu membuat amarah Mingyu makin naik.

"Jadi kau bilang ini semua menjijikkan huh?! Baiklah, akan aku tunjukkan semua yang menurutmu menjijikkan"

CHUUUU~

Mata sipit Wonwoo membola saat bibir Mingyu mendarat di bibirnya. Tubuhnya refleks memberontak, namun karna iaterkungkung antara dinding dan tubuh Mingyu yang lebih besar darinya, semua yang dilakukannya percuma. Dan sekarang ia telah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan.

"nghh mppphhh"

Awalnya memangut, namun lama kelamaan ciuman Mingyu semakin liar. Pemuda itu bahkan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Wonwoo ketika pemilik mata sipit itu ingin protes. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin menghimpit tubuh Wonwoo ke arah dinding. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo, sekaligus menjaga agar Wonwoo tak bisa bergerak. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak menjelajahi tubuh atas Wonwoo yang kini bergetar hebat.

"Nhhhhhhh!" Mata sipit itu terpejam saat merasakan sensasi aneh begitu Mingyu memainkan nipple kirinya. Terlebih saat lutut kaki kanan Mingyu yang blergerak-gerak menekan miliknya yang mulai tegang. Astaga, apa dia merasakan nikmat?! Tidak, ini tidak benar.

"Nghhhh enmmhhh-pwah hah hah hah lephaskanhh breng-shek" ucap Wonwoo saat ciuman mereka terlepas, namun Mingyu hanya terkekeh dan asik menekan-nekan milik Wonwoo dengan lutut kakinya dan menarik-narik gemas niple Wonwoo yang mulai menegang bersamaan dengan milik Wonwoo.

"Huwaa nnhhhhh anghhhh Mihh-mingyuu"

Mingyu melepaskan resleting Wonwoo, membuat mata Wonwoo kembali membola horor. Dan saat ia menyingkapi kain dalam Wonwoo, sebuah benda tegang tampak terpampang nyata.

"Hnghhhh janghan lihathh dengan wahjjhah mesummhmuhh ithuhh anghhh" Wonwoo terkejut saat merasakan kepunyaannya tengah bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang keras, ia spontan melihat ke bawah karna begitu penasaran, Namun yang ia lihat sekarang adalah adalah juniornya bergesekkan dengan junior Mingyu yang tengah menegang sempurna. Dan yang membuat Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup adalah, junior Mingyu yang benar-benar besar dan panjang.

Grep

"Enghhh ahh Mingyuhh" Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu saat juniornya di genggam erat dan di gesekkan dengan junior bewarna kecoklatan Mingyu. Mingyu semakin horny, saat melihat Wonwoo yang begitu tak berdaya, wajah memerah dan tatapan lemah Wonwoo membuat ia semakij gencar menggesek-gesekan juniornya.

"ahhhhhh Mingyuuuhh, akuuhhh akanhhh" Bunyi kulit bergesekkan semakin terdengar jelas. Yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendesah dan mencengkram kain kemeja Mingyu. Dan cengkraman itu semakin kuat saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari juniornya.

"Bersama sayanghh" ucap Mingyu. Dan tak lama kemudian

CROOOTTT

CROOOTTT

Keduanya bersamaan mengeluarkan cairan putih dari junior mereka masing-masing. Tubuh keduanya bergetar terutama Wonwoo yang hampir ambruk. Untung saja tangan tan itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Wonwoo agar tidak jatuh.

"Hah hah hah sialan, menjijikan" ucap Wonwoo di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-rengah. Mingyu menyeringai, ia lalu menunjukkan tangannya yang terkena semburan kenikmatan Wonwoo. Terdapat lelehan sperma kental yang sudah di pastikan miliknya dan Mingyu.

"Kau tidak lihat huh? Ini yang kau bilang menjijikan?! Nyatanya kau itu menikmatinya Wonwoo sayang" Wonwoo terdiam, tapi matanya tetap memandang tajam Mingyu yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum jahat.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan perkelahian mereka masing-masing, Mereka tak sadar bahwa seseorang di salah satu bilik toilet, tengah menyeringai jahat.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk sekarang pendek dulu yak :v W malas ngetik :V dan karna besok mau lebaran, W mao bilang mohon maaf lahir batin :v*Apa'anDahGua

Jan lupa review beibeh :* ~~~

Wusssshhh~


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG SECRET**

.

.

Chapter 2

Setelah kejadian di toilet itu, Wonwoo jadi agak lebih pendiam. Ia bahkan tidak merespon, saat Mingyu memasukkan hal-hal aneh di lokernya. Bahkan pernah suatu hari Wonwoo harus membersihkan aula sendirian, karna di tuduh mencoret dinding sekolah yang tentu saja hal tersebut di lakukan oleh Mingyu dan csnya. Namun Wonwoo tak pernah bicara lagi pada Mingyu, walaupun hal itu sudah kelewatan batas.

Kediaman Meanie

"Wonwoo cepat habiskan sarapanmu, dan pergi kesekolah" ucap Jeongjhan kepada sang adik. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, tapi tangannya hanya mengerat sendok besi itu, tanpa menggerakkannya sama sekali.

"Nanti malam kita akan makan malam di kediaman keluarga Mingyu" Ucap Sooyong kepada si anak. Namun Wonwoo tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap sarapan paginya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Wonwoo! Apa kau dengar apa yang ibu katakan?!" Bentak sang Appa, Tn. Yesung.

" Wae? Kenapa harus? Aku tidak ingin menemui si brengsek itu lagi"

"Kau!" Sang Ayah melotot marah kepada Wonwoo yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Wonwoo! Kau mau membuat kami malu hah?! Ingat! Mereka itu besan kita, dan Mingyu itu tunanganmu! Kalian akan menikah!" Wonwoo mengeratkan matanya kesal. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian di toilet setiap kali nama Mingyu terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya!

"APA?!"

"Eomma, Appa. Tenanglah Mungkin Wonwoo sedang lelah" Sela Jeonghan. Takut adiknya menjadi sasaran amukan lagi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun percuma saja, kedua orangtuanya telah tersulut emosi duluan.

"Hey, sadar diri lah! Merekalah yang selalu membantu kita saat perusahaan dalam kesusahan!" Wonwoo melemparkan sendok dan garpunya mendengar perkataan Yesung. Ia kemudian berdiri dan memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Begitu cintanyakah kalian pada uang dan jabatan?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan suara parau. Mendemgar hal itu, Yesung pun ikut berdiri.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

PLAK

"Wonwoo!" teriak Jun spontan. Ia menghampiri sang adik.

"Kau tidak a-. ASTAGA! Bibir mu berderah" Mata Jeonghan melotot horor. Tamparan keras Appanya memang tidak main-main, ia bahkan bisa melihat sudut bibir tipis Wonwoo lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Pemuda cantik itu bahkan terlihat masih shock, dan tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Biar saja Jeonghan. Dia pantas mendapatkan hal itu"

Jeonghan menarik nafasnya kasar, berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak membuncah. Apakah mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya. Cukup sudah. Ia tidak tahan lagi di sini.

"Ayo Wonwoo. Biar ku antar kau ke sekolah" ucap Jeonghan lembut sembari membopong Wonwoo keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

CKIIT

"Kita telah sampai"

Wonwoo bergerak ingin membuka pintu mobil, tapi Jeonghan menariknya agar tetap duduk.

"Sini, biar ku obati dulu lukamu"

Jeonghan mengoleskan betadin ke sudut bibir Wonwoo yang lecet. Merasa perih, bibir itu sontak berdesis sakit.

"Maafkan hyung ne. Hyung tidak bisa menolongmu" Kali ini Wonwoo menatap kedua mata Jeonghan. Pemuda itu tersenyum namun, terlihat sebersit genangan air mata yang berusaha di tahan Jeonghan.

"Ne gwenchana" Jeomghan memeluk Wonwoo sejenak. Wonwoo tersenyum meraskan kehangatan yang Jeonghan berikan. Satu-satunya orang di rumah yang memang seperti keluarganya yah adalah Jeonghan.

"Terimakasih , hyung"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat

10.00

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, mengejar pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat menjauhi dirinya.

"Wonwoo!"

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya mendengar teriakan Mingyu semakin dekat. Ia berbelok ke arah koridor yang sepi, berharap pemuda tan itu tak menemukannya. Namun tarikan tiba-tiba dari Mingyu membuat kakinya berhenti berjalan.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

Bukannya melepaskan, Mingyu malah balik menarik tangan kurus itu, lalu menghempaskan tubuh itu ke dinding koridor.

BRAAKK

"Akh" Wonwoo meringis, merasakan punggungnya terbentur dengan dinding di belakangnya.

"Jangan mendekat" ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu tak mengindahkan, ia menghimpit si pemuda cantik hingga wajah nya berada tepat di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa sudut bibirmu lecet? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Mingyu serius. Wonwoo membuang wajahnya ke samping, ia tidak ingin melihat pemuda di depannya lagi.

"LIHAT AKU! KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" Wonwoo membalas tatapan Mingyu yang mantapnya marah. Untuk sesaat, hatinya mendadak takut, karna Mingyu sepertinya benar-benar marah besar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, minggir aku mau pergi"

"TENTU SAJA ITU URUSANKU!"

BUUGHHH

Wonwoo terbelalak, saat tiba-tiba Mingyu meninju dinding di sampingnya. Sedikit bergetar, matanya menatap Mingyu shock. Terlebih saat ia melirik dinding tersebut retak, dan tangan Mingyu yang mengeluarkan darah.

TES

Tetesan darah Mingyu menetes di seragam sekolah Wonwoo. Wonwoo akhirnya tersadar dari shocknya, ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat lalu kembali menatap mata tajam itu dengan pandangan lemah.

"Jika kau bertanya siapa yang melakukannya, maka aku akan menjawab "Appaku", Namun jika kau bertanya siapa penyebab dari semua ini, maka aku tak perlu menjawabnya"

Mingyu menggeram kasar. Ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa ini karna makan malam nanti huh?!"

"Kau sudah dapatkan jawabannya. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi"

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon biarkan aku pergi, aku lelah Mingyu-ah" ucap Wonwoo pelan dan terkesan memelas. Ia sudah lelah. Dan Mingyu malah menahan kedua tangannya yang berusaha mendorong pemuda tan itu agar menjauh.

"Tidak. Jika kau pergi sekarang. Maka akan ku beberkan pada semua orang bahwa kita adalah tunangan!"

Wonwoo mengeratkan matanya kesal. Pemuda cantik itu tampak benar-benar lelah dengan sikap Mingyu.

"Kenapa harus aku Gyu-ah . Kenapa harus aku?." Tanya Wonwoo lirih, matanya menatap Mingyu lemah. Genangan air bahkan bertengger di kedua mata cantik itu. Melihat hal itu, hati Mingyu mendadak berdenyut sakit.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?"

"..."

"Kenapa seolah-olah aku ini kotoran bagimu?"

"Mingyu"

"Aku hanya menginginkan hatimu. Sungguh! SALAHKAH JIKA AKU MENGINGINKANMU WONWOO-AHH?"

"MINGYYU!"

"APA?!"

"Ada seseorang disana!" Mingyu menunjuk arah yang dimaksud Wonwoo, namun belum sempat melihat, seseorang yang mengintip tadi pergi kabur entah kemana.

"BIARKAN, BIAR ORANG TAHU SIAPA KITA SEBENARNYA!"

"Dasar gila"Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu yang lengah, dan berlari mencari sosok yang tadi menguping pembicaraannya. Namun sosok tersebut berlari cukup kencang, dan yang Wonwoo dapat hanyalah sebuah gelang berinisial J.

"Ck sial"

.

.

.

20.00 WIB

"Silahkan duduk Yesung-ah, Sooyong-ssi" Ucap namja dewasa pada Yesung dan Sooyong. Keduanya tampak begitu rapi dengan pakaian formal.

"Terimakasih atas sambutannya Kangin-ah, Ah kau tambah cantik saja Sunny-ssi" Ucap Yesung sambil duduk di kursi mewah milik keluarga Kim. Sunny tersenyum membalas perkataan Yesung.

"Ne. Dimana Jun dan Wonuku yang manis" Tanya Sunny kebingungan. Matanya clingak-clingukan mencari menantu cantiknya itu.

"Jun tidak bisa datang, mau kejar skripsinya. Kalau Wonwoo tadi belok ke kamar mandi dulu" ucap Sooyong dengan senyum lembutnya. Sunny menangguk mengerti.

"Mingyu dimana?" Tanya Yesung balik.

"Dia ada di kamar. Sebentar lagi akan kesini"

.

.

"Jadi Hyung tidak bisa ikut juga?"

'tidak Wonu-ah, tugas kuliah hyung sangat banyak. Maaf.'

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya. Ia kemudian menatap kaca yang ada di depannya. Merenung dengan apa yang akan di bicarakan nanti.

"Ck. Sial. Firasatku tak enak"

"Apanya?"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati Mingyu yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda tan itu tampak semakin tampan dengan balutan jas hitamnya yang memang seolah-olah menandakan bahwa ia seorang bangsawan. Hampir saja Wonwoo sedikit terpesona, jika tidak mengingat kebrengsekan Mingyu.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Wonwoo ketus sembari pergi meninggalkan Mingyu. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Mingyu, ia berhenti di depan Mingyu dan menatapnya serius.

"Apa kau juga ikut mencari orang yang menguping kita tadi?"

"Tidak"

"Kau memang brengsek"

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar umpatan Wonwoo, ia kemudian menarik surai hitam itu mendekat dengannya. Si pemuda cantik tentu terkejut dengan respon tiba-tiba Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ah, kau memang cantik" puji Mingyu tulus. Wonwoo yang medengar hal itu, tentu merona hebat, terlebih jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Menyingkir dariku brengsek" umpat Wonwoo lagi. Entah mengapa wajahnya mendadak panas. Padahal ia lebih suka dikatai tampan.

.

"Cha itu mereka" Wonwoo dan Mingyu datang bersamaan. Mingyu duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, dan di apit oleh Yesung dan Sooyong. Sedangkan Wonwoo duduk di antara Kangin dan Sunny.

"Aghh, Jeon Won Woo ku semakin cantik saja" Sunny tersenyum manis ke arah Wonwoo yang di balas dengan senyuman terpaksa Wonwoo. Kenapa semua orang selalu mengatainya cantik. Dia kan Tampan.

"Eits Tunggu dulu. Kenapa bibirmu lecet sepeti itu." Tanya Sunny khawatir. Tangannya bergerak mengelus luka lecet di sudut bibir Wonwoo. Yesung dan Sooyong berpandangan, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Yesung-ajjhusi yang melakukannya" Semua mata beralih ke arah Mingyu.

"Benarkah itu Yesung-ah" Tanya Kangin shock. Yesung kelabakan, ia menatap Wonwoo yang hanya memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"A-ah itu"

Hening

"Appa tidak sengaja menamparku. Saat itu di wajahku ada serangga dan ia tidak sengaja memukulku hingga seperti ini. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi hal itu benar-benar terjadi" Mingyu tersenyum sinis mendengar kepintaran Wonwoo dalam berbohong. Lihat lah, kedua orang tuanya saja sampai percaya begitu. Yesung dan Sooyong mendesah lega dalam hati.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa ada serangga di rumah kalian?" tanya Sunny khawatir. Ia mengelus sayang luka Wonwoo. Wonwok tersenyum, dan menurunkan tangan Sunny dengan sopan.

"Sunny-aj-"

"Eomma! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak memanggilku ajjhuma sayang" Wonwoo tersenyum menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ah iya Eomma, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya lecet. Nanti bakalan sembuh" Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tersenyum. Namun hanya Mingyulah yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah senyuman palsu. Kangin dan Sunny pun ikut tersenyum, Mingyu memang tidak salah memilih pasangan hidup. Lihatlah betapa baik dan cantiknya sosok Jeon Wonwoo di hadapan mereka.

"Hmm. Karna semua sudah berkumpul. Mari silahkan nikmati hidangannya"

.

.

Kangin mengelap mulutnya dengan tisue. Ia kemudian menatap sang besan yang juga telah selesai dengan kegiatan makannya.

"Apa semua sudah selesai? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

Semua orang mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Wonwoo yang keheranan menatap Mingyu dengan penuh tanda tanya, namun pemuda tan itu hanya bersmirk ria. Hatinya jadi semakin tidak huh enak.

"Yesung-ah, Soyoong-ssi. Kami disini berniat untuk membicarakan hal pernikahan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo"

"Uhuks uhuks" Wonwoo tiba-tiba tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Sunny langsung memberikan segelas air pada Wonwoo mengetahui calon menantunya tersedak.

"Lanjutkan kangin-ah" ucap Yesung.

"Hmm mereka kan sebentar lagi akan tamat dari SMA, jadi Mingyu bilang ia ingin menikah setelah lulus. " Wonwoo meminum air pemberian Sunny dengan rakus. Kemudia ia menatap Mingyu dengan tajam.

Mendengar hal itu. Yesunh tersenyum lebar."Wahh kalau begitu bagus"

"Kalau kalian setuju. Kami akan menelpon Seungcheol untuk kembali ke Korea. Ia selalu tidak sabar menunggu adiknya mennikah haahaha" Tawa sunny.

"Bagaimanaa Wonwoo-ah?" Tanya Kangin dengan wajah serius.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya Kangin-Appa, Sunny-Eomma. Tapi. Aku harus berfikir dulu. Terlebih aku berencana untu kuliah dulu" Yesung dan Sooyong menghela nafas kasar mendengar penolakkan anak bungsunya. Apalagi Mingyu, wajahnya tampak berubah masam. Tetapi Sunny dan Kangin hanya tersennyum maklum.

"Yah tentu saja. Kau perlu berfikir sayang" ucap Sunny lembut. Wonwoo tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya benat-benar tulus.

"Terimakasih Eomma"

.

.

Wonwoo membuka lokernya malas. Pikirannya selalu mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Dimana kedua orang tua Mingyu memintanya untuk menikahi anaknya. Huh, ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu jika benar-benar terjadi. Dimana ia akan melahirkan dan menggendong anak dari orang yang paling ia benci di dunia. Menyebalkan!

"Hey, Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Jeon Won Woo" Wonwoo menoleh ke arah samping, dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis bernama Lee Ji Hoon. Temam sekelasnya, namun ia tidak begitu mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Aku tidak tertarik" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada ketus. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin di ganggu sekarang.

"Hmm bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Tunangan Mingyu, Apa kau akan berubah pikiran?"

DEG

Wonwoo meloto horor, ia dengan cepat membereskan lokernya dan menatap si baby face dengan wajah serius.

"Apa maumu?"

.

.

.

TBC

Rencana mau update pagi tadi, tapi belum selesei nulisnya. Sebenarnya sih nih ff udah selesei dari kmaren. Cuman filenya kehapus. Soalnya gua nyimpen filenya di hp, dan hp gua ntu rusak. So nulis dari awal dah*nangisDarah. Sakit tau, udah nulis capek2 taunya kehapus T.T. Jadi mohon maklumi yah, kalo kata2 di chal ini agak gak enak, keburu soalnya :'v .Nah buat yanh udah baca mohon reviewnya yah~~ biar guanya semangat nulis, trus updatenya cepet. Okelah see u~


End file.
